


在此之前

by Definro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definro/pseuds/Definro
Summary: 十几年前的一个梦。断断续续写一会儿，不知道能不能写完。离谱，这玩意儿为啥还有人点开看。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 十几年前的一个梦。  
> 断断续续写一会儿，不知道能不能写完。  
> 离谱，这玩意儿为啥还有人点开看。

昨天，我最后一个朋友死了。

齐锐简单地写了几行遗书，干脆利落跳了楼，死状据说很凄惨，把小区保安吓了一跳。

太好笑了，狼来了的故事竟然是真的。

过去七年里，她对我说过十几次想死，说觉得自己活不过明天了。每次都十分真挚，最后都被证明是诈唬。

七年了，我以为她会挺着活下去，挺到得老年痴呆为止，然后否极泰来，一朝回到童年好时光，结果砰地一下，人就没了。

她妈哭得厥过去好几回，嚎啕，崩溃，气噎声阻，但总体来说还是比我想象中要好很多，没有当机立断也跟着跳，基本算是给后齐锐年代开了个好头。

齐锐是对的——她总是对的。

在那十几次真挚的宣言中（现在应该说是预告了），随着时势变迁，她不断修正式预判自己死后身边所有人的反应，按恢复期长短排序，用时最长的是她妈，第二是我不认识的她某号网友，第三是她非直系的学姐，第四到第九是她的其余朋友，我排第十，光荣地倒数第一。其他人有升有降，我雷打不动。

每次我都很想反驳这个论断，因为不管怎么想这都是对我们友谊和我个人的严重诋毁，不是有句老话叫感情深一口闷吗？我们相识二十几年，三年心孝我总有资格守吧？

尽管没有把话说出口（听起来过于小气且不吉，加上我往往不太愿意深入讨论这个话题），但她肯定是读懂了我的表情。

现在回想起来，她一次也没有向我解释过原因。

事实证明她的确比我更了解我，还没到二十四小时呢，我的所有指标都已经恢复正常。

我没有再哭，心口只觉得空，并不痛苦，食欲和睡眠都非常好，嗦了一大碗米粉，还加了她喜欢的肉饼蒸蛋，吃完立刻洗澡上床，今天醒来几乎神清气爽。

她的死对我没有影响。


	2. Chapter 2

高中的时候我们不同校，平常很难见上面，就互相写信，一周两三封，什么小事都写，三年下来攒了满满一抽屉。

我知道她学校食堂二楼最左边窗口的炸小土豆好吃顶饱，科技楼物理教室的空调劲太足吹得人头疼，水房后面有群野猫，老大是只胖橘。

到放假了我们就约在书店见面，或者图书馆，她总是到的比我早，包里放着矿泉水、纸巾、钥匙和折叠伞。

她个子高，而且基本都穿一身黑，很醒目，远远地就能在人堆里认出来。

冬天还好，夏天穿黑色，不热吗？我好几次想问她，又觉得这个问题很无聊，她肯定会回答“黑色不显脏”。


	3. Chapter 3

有一次，我梦到她和我躲在顶楼的小房间里，是冬天吧，很冷，我在发抖，她跪在床上，支着身从窗口探出去往下看，外面在落大雨，风把她的头发吹乱了。

我有点慌，我叫她的名字，想让她关上窗，想和她藏进被窝里，暖呼呼地挤在一起。

我想抱着她，把她捂热一点，她的手总是冰凉的。

她一直不肯回头理我，我生气了，准备去拉她，突然，她退回来，缩成一团。我看不到她的脸。

但我知道她在哭。

哭得极其伤心，好像已经痛苦了太久太久。

我望着她，手脚发麻，恐惧得讲不出话，我怕来不及了。


End file.
